


A Modern Gift List

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Wedding Gifts, marriage bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: The mothers have two different ideas about what to gift their sons for their wedding.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	A Modern Gift List

"And what's so wrong with wedding china as a gift?"

"Ma, we'd never use it. Not the type you'd buy."

"Bone china--"

"Isn't dishwasher safe."

Tessa cuts Sonny an annoyed look. "Fine. But something traditional, at least."

Sonny huffs. "We don't need anything, Ma. We've been living together two years, and we have our own money. Just...donate to a charity in our names."

"But honey, there are so many things we could get! What about new towels or linens?"

"We just replaced them last month. I sent you the photos."

"Oh, that's right. Well, your pots must be getting a bit beaten up."

"Too late. Nonna already texted to say she calls dibs."

Tessa sighs. "That's cheating. Fine. What about a new set of bookshelves? Maybe a set of monogrammed bathrobes? We could…"

Lucia taps Rafael's arm. They have both been completely forgotten as Sonny and his mother argue about possible wedding gifts that Tessa and Domnick can gift Sonny and Rafael. "Do you want a two-day stay somewhere or a three-day stay somewhere? I'll book it for a month before the wedding so you two can get some quiet before things go into the last details stage."

Rafael smiles and pecks his mother on the cheek. "I'll check with Sonny. Thank you. That's very thoughtful."

"It's important to have some time to just be a couple before the wedding," Lucia says. 

"YOU ARE NOT BUYING US A MATTRESS!" Sonny shouts, causing a few people at the neighboring tables to look over. 

"You know what? You're my only child. I'll make it four days."

Rafael laughs and squeezes his mother's hand before he leans forward to give Sonny some help with his mother's gift list.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the idea of Tessa being kind of stuck in an old-fashioned place gift-wise, and then I started laughing.


End file.
